I don't need four eyes to see you
by notgonnalivetwice
Summary: TRADUCTION. Kurt Hummel, bad boy de McKinley, jette son dévolu sur l'intello qu'est Sébastian Smythe. En moins d'une journée, ce dernier apprend rapidement que Kurt obtient tout ce qu'il veut, lui inclus.


_Bonjour,_

_Voici ici la traduction d'un one shot écrit par keepcalm90. Il s'agit ici du premier d'une série de dix. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez et vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

_**I don't need four eyes to see you.**_

Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, Sébastian était en retard pour l'école. Il venait déjà de manquer la première sonnerie mettant donc, par là même, un terme à son assiduité exemplaire.

Il continua cependant à courir aussi vite qu'il le put à travers les montées d'escaliers, espérant pouvoir encore se rendre à son premier cours. Son sac à dos ainsi que les trois livres dans sa main l'empêchaient toutefois d'avancer aussi vite qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

Sur le palier se tenaient Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman et Santana Lopez. Kurt et Santana partageaient une cigarette tandis que Puck gravait son nom dans la barre de métal de l'escalier.

« **Fichons le camps d'ici**, râla Santana. **Ma nouvelle copine a son propre appartement. Nous pourrions y aller et boire un peu.** »

Kurt tira une longue bouffée de sa cigarette avant de l'écraser sous sa botte.

« **Je ne peux pas. J'ai un stupide test en Anglais et mon père a dit qu'il me reprendrait ma voiture si jamais j'échouais.** »

C'est alors que les trois d'entre eux aperçurent Sébastian qui montait vivement les marches.

Kurt savait qu'il était dans sa classe d'espagnol mais ne pouvait se souvenir de son prénom.

« **Hey, qui est ce gars sexy ?** » demanda t-il aux deux autres.

« **Juste un putain d'intello**, se moqua Punk. **Tu ne penses pas vraiment qu'il soit attirant, n'est-ce pas ?** »

« **Je ne sais pas... un peu. Il est définitivement baisable en tout cas. Je parie qu'il crie beaucoup.** »

« **S'il y en a un qui pourrait le faire crier ce serait bien toi en effet**, dit Santana en lui tapant le dos. **Alors, tu viens avec nous ou pas ?** »

« **Nan. Je pense que je vais juste traîner un peu dans les parages. Je vous verrai plus tard les gars.** »

Tandis que Santana et Puck descendirent les escaliers, le séduisant bigleux passa à toute vitesse devant eux. Il allait atteindre le palier lorsqu'il trébucha, faisant tomber tout les livres qu'il tenait à bras ainsi que ses lunettes noires à monture épaisse.

« **Mince** » soupira Sébastian quand il vit, d'une vision floue maintenant, ses livres au sol.

Étant donné qu'il était aveugle comme une chauve-souris sans ses lunettes, il dut faire appel à son sens du toucher afin de retrouver ses affaires. Ses mains se déplacèrent donc le long du sol jusqu'à ce qu'il entra en contact avec ce qui semblait être une chaussure et qu'il releva rapidement la tête.

« **C'est ça que tu cherches ?** » demanda quelqu'un d'une voix sensuelle au dessus de lui avant qu'il ne sente un léger touché contre ses tempes et que ses lunettes soient remises en place.

Il haleta, plus que surpris, lorsqu'il vit la personne qui venait de l'aider. Il s'agissait du fameux Kurt Hummel. Les deux d'entre eux allaient à l'école ensemble depuis le jardin d'enfant et n'avaient probablement pas échanger plus de cinq mots l'un à l'autre depuis.

Vers l'âge de huit ans, après son absence prolongée dû au décès de sa mère, Kurt revint à l'école et Sébastian avait alors remarqué qu'il commençait à se rebeller.

Il fut renvoyé de classe presque tous les jours pour diverses choses et cela avait continué ainsi durant les années qui ont suivi.

A l'école primaire, il fut envoyé chez le principal pour avoir mis de la glu sur toutes les poignées de bureau des enseignants. Au collège, il fut expulsé pour avoir déclenché l'alarme incendie et maintenant, à McKinley, il était une sorte de légende. Cela avait commencé en première année après qu'une rumeur disant que Kurt était gay se soit répandu dans l'école et qu'il n'ait rien fait pour l'arrêter. La semaine qui suivit, il fut surprit, dans le vestiaires des garçons, à avoir des relations sexuelles avec deux autres personnes.

Depuis lors, personne ne lui causa de problèmes à propos du fait d'être gay et même s'il était un peu vulgaire, Sébastian l'admirait pour pouvoir ainsi afficher librement sa sexualité tout en se moquant bien de ce que les autres pouvaient penser. Sébastian souhaitait tellement avoir autant de courage et d'être enfin à l'aise avec sa propre homosexualité mais, malheureusement pour lui, il ne l'avait pas.

Maintenant, Kurt marchait simplement à travers l'école comme si elle lui appartenait. Il venait rarement en classe et fumait ouvertement dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

Sébastian était toujours sans voix tandis qu'il continuait de le fixer. D'habitude, il ne prenait même pas la peine de regarder les imbéciles qui marchaient dans le couloir de cette école mais avec Kurt, cela était en quelque sorte difficile à ne pas le faire. Avec ses longues jambes recouvertes d'un jean noir serré, ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses yeux bleus de cristal, il était tout simplement magnifique.

« **Tu as besoin d'aide ?** » demanda Kurt à un Sébastian toujours médusé.

« **Um... s'il-s'il te plaît** » bafouilla t-il.

« **Ok, je vais t'aider. En échange d'un baiser **» déclara alors Kurt avec audace, amenant Sébastian à ouvrir grand les yeux.

« **Mais je ne te connais même pas, enfin pas vraiment.** »

« **Et bien pourquoi n'irions-nous pas faire plus ample connaissance dans ma voiture alors.** »

Kurt effleura du dos de sa main la joue de Sébastian tandis que ce dernier réalisa qu'il était toujours sur ses genoux au sol. Il se releva alors et reprit rapidement ses livres.

« **Je ****dois vraiment aller en cours** » dit-il précipitamment avant de reprendre sa route, sentant le regard de Kurt posé sur lui.

Il regarda alors le cul sexy de Sébastian tandis que ce dernier s'éloignait. Il le trouvait encore plus attrayant maintenant qu'il l'avait vu de plus près et il était certain à présent qu'il devait absolument obtenir un morceau de ce derrière exquis. Il irait définitivement en Espagnol aujourd'hui.

Ce cours était vraiment le seul qui posait problème à Sébastian. Même avec son intelligence, il ne pouvait toujours pas assimiler cette langue étrangère. Et aujourd'hui cela allait être particulièrement difficile étant donné que la classe devait se diviser en plusieurs groupes et conjuguer des verbes qui n'étaient pas dans le livre. Et comme Sébastian ne parlait à personne, il se retrouvait donc toujours seul pour travailler.

Quinze minutes après la sonnerie, il était encore en train d'essayer d'établir une liste de verbes lorsque la porte de la classe s'ouvrit, attirant ainsi tous les regards.

Kurt entra alors, complètement indifférent, ses lourdes bottes traînant bruyamment sur le sol.

« **Tellement gentil de votre part Mr Hummel de vous joindre à nous** » déclara sarcastiquement Mr Schuester.

« **Oh ce n'est pas un problème, vraiment **» sourit Kurt en retour.

« **Nous sommes en groupe de deux aujourd'hui pour la conjugaison des verbes donc vous aurez besoin d'un partenaire** » expliqua t-il.

« **Et y a t-il quelqu'un qui n'a pas de partenaire ?** » demanda t-il à la classe.

Sébastian regarda alors autour de lui avant de lever sa main en maugréant. Quand Kurt le vit, un sourire diabolique apparu sur son visage. Il traversa alors lentement la classe tout en regardant Sébastian comme un lion traquant sa proie.

Il se laissa tomber dans la chaise se trouvant à ses côtés avant de la rapprocher au plus près possible de celle de son voisin.

« **Re-bonjour** » murmura t-il à l'oreille de Sébastian, lui donnant la chair de poule.

« **Cela doit être mon jour de chance**, ronronna Kurt. **J'ai le partenaire le plus sexy de toute la classe.** »

Sa main prit alors la direction de sous la table et se posa brusquement sur la cuisse de Sébastian, le faisant haleter bruyamment. La classe entière se retourna alors vers eux tandis que Sébastian faisait de son mieux afin de ne pas rougir.

« **Est-ce que tout va bien Sébastian ?** » demanda Mr Schuester.

« **Oui oui Monsieur. Je me suis juste cogné le pied contre la table.** »

Tout le monde retourna alors à son travail et Sébastian essaya d'en faire autant. Ses yeux étaient posé sur sa feuille lorsqu'il sentit de nouveau la main de Kurt sur lui.

« **Pourquoi es-tu si nerveux Sébastian ?** » murmura t-il, son souffle chaud contre son cou, sentant comme un enivrant mélange de fumée de cigarette et de wintergreen.

« **Kurt s'il te plaît, je veux juste faire mon travail** » dit-il sans même détourner le regard de ses notes.

« **Mmm j'aime la façon dont tu prononces mon nom. Je parie que ça serait encore mieux si tu le crierais pendant que je suis en toi**. »

Le corps tout entier de Sébastian sembla rougir suite à ce commentaire. Jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait vraiment fait d' avances auparavant, ou même si cela avait été le cas, jamais cela n'avait été fait de façon aussi brutale que maintenant mais il se mentirait à lui-même s'il disait que cela ne l'excitait pas un peu. Après tout, il n'était qu'un garçon de seize ans avec un très beau mec lui faisant du rentre-dedans.

N'ayant cependant aucune expérience en la matière, il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment répondre. Devait-il encourager Kurt ou alors l'arrêter ? Et le plus important de tout, est-ce que cela avait une quelconque importance le fait qu'il soit rouge comme une tomate s'il se décidait à faire l'un des deux. Une chose était sûre, il ne pouvait garder un visage impassible quand il s'agissait de flirter.

« **Kurt s'il te plaît.** »

Voilà tout ce qu'il put dire mais ce dernier ignora simplement sa demande.

« **J'aime ces rougeurs qui apparaissent sur tes joues ? Est-ce que celles-ci s'étendent aussi sur tout ton corps ?** »

La main de Kurt caressa alors la poitrine de Sébastian et sa peau continua de s'enflammer. Il était sur le point de le supplier d'arrêter lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Il soupira alors de soulagement.

Il s'écarta de la table et fit quelques pas afin de s'éloigner lorsqu'une main puissante le saisit par le poignet et le tira en arrière.

« **Hey pas si vite Monsieur Le Nerveux. Quelle est l'urgence ?** »

« **J'ai cours de géométrie.** »

« **Et bien sèche-le** » dit Kurt tandis qu'il caressait du bout des doigts l'intérieur du poignet de Sébastian.

« **Nous pourrions partir d'ici et aller chez moi. Mon père ne rentre du travail qu'à cinq heure ce qui nous laisse quelques heures devant nous. Sais-tu toutes les choses que je pourrais te faire durant tout ce temps ?** »

Les lèvres chaudes de Kurt se posèrent sur le poignet qu'il tenait toujours en main, faisant alors frissonné Sébastian.

Certes, il avait déjà été en retard ce matin, mettant ainsi fin à sa parfaite assiduité, mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il pouvait simplement partir avec Kurt comme cela. Un gars qui, de plus, ne connaissait même pas son prénom il y a de cela vingt minutes.

« **Je ne peux pas** » murmura Sébastian.

« **Ce n'est pas grave magnifique. Nous aurons d'autres occasions et je peux te garantir que la prochaine fois tu ne pourras dire non.** »

Cette fois-ci, Kurt lécha la peau délicate du poignet de Sébastian et ce dernier sentit ses genoux s'affaiblir suite à cela.

« **O-ok** » bégaya t-il avant d'enlever son poignet des mains de Kurt et de partir en courant de la classe.

Bien entendu, Kurt sauta la dernière heure de cours et à la place prit la direction de la sortie afin de fumer une cigarette. Il croisa quelques personnes sur sa route et en arrivèrent à parler de ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire durant le week-end.

Après avoir finalement décider d'organiser une fête chez Findlay, Kurt continua son chemin jusqu'à sa voiture. Il s'appuya contre la porte tout en prenant de longues bouffées de cigarettes tandis qu'il regardait les personnes aller et venir.

Quand la sonnerie indiquant la dernière heure de cours se fit entendre, il monta dans sa voiture. Il voulait éviter le trafic qu'il y avait toujours après la fin de l'école mais alors qu'il venait de prendre place côté conducteur, il remarqua un petit intello sexy parmi la foule.

Kurt n'était pas prêt d'abandonner. Pas tant qu'il n'était pas profondément enterré dans ce joli derrière. Il suivit donc du regard Sébastian qui marchait rapidement à travers les voitures. Il siffla fortement et Sébastian se retourna en direction du son. Ses joues se colorèrent un peu lorsqu'il vit Kurt de l'autre côté. Il lui fit signe de venir et Sébastian commença alors à marcher délicatement en sa direction. Ils se firent bientôt face et Kurt sourit.

« **Pas de voiture poupée ?** »

« **Non.** »

La lèvre inférieure de Sébastian se recourba d'une façon tellement adorable que cela donna envi à Kurt de se jeter sur lui, là, tout de suite, au beau milieu du parking.

« **Tu veux que je te ramène ?** »

Sébastian avala difficilement et sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Il devait absolument dire non mais voulait désespérément dire oui. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas autant désirer une chose comme celle-ci.

« **Oui bien sûr** » répondit-il tandis qu'un sourire satisfait apparu sur le visage de Kurt. Il ouvrit alors la porte passager tout en donnant une petite tape sur les fesses de Sébastian avant qu'il ne monte à l'intérieur.

Sébastian s'assit alors maladroitement dans son siège, se tournant les pouces et faisant rebondir sa jambe nerveusement.

Kurt se glissa du côté conducteur et se rapprocha de lui, posant fermement sa main sur la jambe tremblante tandis que son torse se colla sur celui de Sébastian. Cela amena son cœur à battre tellement fort qu'il put l'entendre résonner dans ses oreilles.

La main habile de Kurt remonta le long de sa poitrine et il put jurer qu'il sentit son cœur rater un battement.

« **Tu devrais t'attacher pour plus de sécurité** » murmura Kurt contre sa joue avant d'attraper la ceinture, la mettant correctement en place, et de la boucler.

Sébastian prit une profonde inspiration et s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège. Kurt s'élança alors à travers les rues de Lima, circulant à vive allure.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que Sébastian réalisa que Kurt ne lui avait même pas demandé où il vivait. De plus, il semblait se diriger complètement à l'opposé de chez lui.

« **Kurt, je hum...** » dit-il nerveusement, amenant se dernier à se retourner vers lui.

« **Tu sais que si tu continues à dire mon nom de cette façon, je vais devoir faire quelque chose à ce propos.** »

« **Kurt, je ne- **»

« **Si tu veux rentrer chez toi il suffit juste je le dire. Je ne vais pas t'emmener quelque part contre ta volonté tu sais.** »

Super, maintenant tout était entre les mains de Sébastian. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi tiraillé de toute sa vie.

La partie rationnelle de son cerveau lui disait de rentrer chez lui, de réserver ce genre d'expérience pour quelqu'un qui le méritait. Mais pour une fois, son côté timide et réservé lui criait de foncer. De vivre un peu et d'abandonner l'idée que sa vie se déroulera exactement comme celle d'un conte de fée magique.

Il vivait à Lima, dans l'Ohio, pour l'amour de Dieu. Il devait vraiment commencer à être réaliste à propos de ses attentes et là, maintenant, il se trouvait dans la voiture du garçon le plus redouté de l'école et il le voulait. Ses attentes étaient plus que satisfaites.

« **Non c'est bon, j'irais où tu iras** » finit par dire Sébastian, essayant de paraître confient mais échouant misérablement. Il supposa que Kurt avait raison, il n'était pas capable de dire non cette fois-ci.

Kurt appuya alors sur l'accélérateur et ils arrivèrent chez lui en très peu de temps. Il ne mentait pas plus tôt, son père ne rentrerait pas avant plusieurs heures et il se promit d'utiliser chaque seconde de ce temps libre à bon usage.

Il ouvrit la porte passager et Sébastian sortit doucement. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas le sol tandis qu'il marchait derrière Kurt, le suivant de près, ses lunettes glissant sur son nez et l'obligeant donc à les remonter. Kurt n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention avant mais maintenant il était sûr que les lunettes l'excitaient. Quelque chose à propos du côté intellectuel que l'on leurs associait l'allumé.

Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire au fait qu'il ait réussi à faire venir Sébastian ici aussi facilement. Il déverrouilla alors la porte et les deux entrèrent, l'un après l'autre.

« **Nous y voilà, mi casa. Tu veux visiter ?** » dit-il tout en se retournant.

« **En fait pourrais-je avoir quelque chose à boire d'abord ?** »

« **Bien sûr. Est-ce que de l'eau ça ira ?** »

Sébastian hocha lentement la tête et lorsque Kurt commença à s'éloigner, il tira brusquement son téléphone de sa poche afin d'envoyer un message à sa mère.

**_Pour Maman : J'ai dû aller chez Michale pour un devoir de dernière minute. Je rentrerai_****_ plus_****_tard._**

**_De Maman : Ok Sweetie, amuse-toi bien._**

Le voici, son tout premier mensonge à sa mère. C'était tellement revigorant malgré la culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Il ne voulait pas mentir mais il ne souhaitait pas non plus que ses parents s'inquiètent pour lui.

Il regardait de nouveau son message lorsqu'il sentit une main se glisser dans l'une de ses poches arrières, lui pinçant alors le derrière. Il sursauta à l'action ce qui amena Kurt à laisser échapper un petit rire en réponse.

« **Nous allons vraiment devoir faire quelque à propos de cette nervosité.** »

Il murmura ses mots tout contre la nuque de Sébastian, lui envoyant un frisson tout le long de la colonne vertébrale.

« **Que penses-tu d'un massage ? Ou alors du Scotch à la place de l'eau ?** »

« **Non merci, je ne bois pas **» dit-il en secoua la tête.

« **Et bien peut-être que tu devrais essayer. Peut-être que ce jour devrait être consacrer à essayer de nouvelles choses.** »

Les mains de Kurt voyagèrent alors aveuglement jusqu'à l'ourlet de la chemise de Sébastian et il tira fortement dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut complètement sortie de son pantalon.

Il trouva le tout dernier bouton et l'ouvrit facilement, continuant ainsi avec les autres. C'est lorsqu'il arriva au quatrième qu'il put sentir le corps de Sébastian commencer à trembler sous lui.

Kurt n'avait eu aucune difficulté à voir l'innocence émanant de Sébastian toute la journée mais maintenant qu'il était là, tremblant dans ses bras, cela était vraiment très excitant.

Kurt aimait les vierges, aimait le fait qu'ils semblaient si envieux, qu'ils gémissaient dans un mélange de plaisir et de douleur quand vous les pénétrez la toute première fois.

Il ne pouvait vraiment plus attendre à présent, il avait besoin de ce garçon dans son lit aussi vite que possible. Il défit donc rapidement les trois derniers boutons et commença à faire glisser la chemise sur les épaules de Sébastian, l'embrassant partout sur la peau nouvellement mise à nu.

Dans la maison entièrement vide, seule la respiration saccadée s'échappant des lèvres de Sébastian se faisait entendre. Ce son eut pour effet d'envoyer tout le sang du cerveau de Kurt directement au sud. Il continua de faire glisser la chemise le long des bras de Sébastian et juste au moment où celle-ci atterrit sur le sol, ce dernier se retourna, les amenant à se faire face.

« **Kurt, je-** » commença t-il avant d'être arrêter par un des doigt de Kurt qu'il posa sur ses lèvres.

« **Shh, ne dis rien. Pour une fois ne pense même pas. Profite juste.** »

Kurt se rapprocha alors jusqu'à ce que leurs torses furent pressés l'un contre l'autre. Sa main se faufila entre leurs corps puis vers le bas, attrapant doucement l'érection naissante de Sébastian.

« **Ohh** » gémit fortement Sébatian.

Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus en classe, le touché de Kurt sur lui était vraiment agréable, beaucoup plus qu'il ne le devrait étant donné que cela n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait pour sa première fois.

Il avait rêvé de doux baisers et de murmures sur fond de « je t'aime », non à se faire peloter dans le hall d'entrée d'une maison vide.

Il réussit à passer outre le plaisir que lui procuraient les mains de Kurt et c'est alors que le doute commença à s'installer une fois de plus en lui et qu'il s'écarta.

« **Je-je ne pense pas que je puisse- Non je ne peux pas faire ça. Je suis désolé je vais juste- ****omph** »

La divagation de Sébastian prit fin lorsque les lèvres de Kurt se posèrent sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas le plus doux des baisers mais il restait malgré tout agréable. Tellement agréable en fait qu'il en oublia temporairement ce qui le tourmenté.

Kurt se recula tout en souriant lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Sébastian à présent écarquillés.

« **Quelqu'un t'a t-il déjà dit que tu parlais beaucoup trop ?** »

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et abaissa un peu le tee-shirt de Sébastian afin de pouvoir l'embrasser au niveau de la clavicule.

« **Et t'inquiéter trop également** » ajouta t-il entre deux baisers.

La respiration de Sébastian s'accéléra lorsque la bouche de Kurt commença à sucer sa peau. Ses dents mordillaient la chair et Sébastian pensa alors que rien sur terre n'avait le droit d'être aussi agréable que cela.

Il s'arrêta brusquement et Sébastian gémit fortement à la perte. Kurt l'embrassa une fois de plus sur les lèvres, avec plus de force cette fois-ci. Il put ainsi apprécier le goût de menthe et d'orange qui était propre à Sébastian tandis que les long bras de ce dernier s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de Kurt, le tenant fermement, afin de le garder au plus près de lui.

Kurt fut de nouveau le premier à s'écarter et Sébastian suivit ses lèvres comme un chiot désirant ardemment son os. Il savait que Sébastian était sur le point de céder. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de dire les bonnes choses afin de le faire craquer.

« **Maintenant tu peux toujours partir si tu le souhaites vraiment, mais je vais en haut dans ma chambre et je peux te promettre que si tu me suis, non seulement tu ne le regrettera pas mais jamais tu ne l'oublieras.** »

Il déposa un dernier baiser dans le coup de Sébastian avant de partir en direction de l'escalier.

Ce dernier le suivit alors immédiatement mais s'arrêta sur la première marche. Qu'était-il supposé faire à présent ? Certes ce moment ne se déroulait certainement pas comme il l'avait prévu mais cela ne voulait pas dire il n'en était pas moins spécial.

Il n'avait embrassé qu'une seule personne avant mais c'était il y a des années de cela, au camp de vacances. Même sans expérience, il savait que ce baiser qu'ils venaient de partager était sympa. Les lèvres de Kurt étaient douces et chaudes et Sébastien se demanda brièvement comment elles se sentiraient sur d'autres parties de son corps.

Cette pensée le fit rougir une fois de plus et il prit alors une profonde inspiration avant de commencer à monter les marches. Durant toute la montée, il se débattit intérieurement avec sa décision. Devait-il demander à Kurt de le ramener chez lui ou alors accepter sa proposition ?

A chaque pas qu'il faisait, son battement de cœur s'accélérait et ses jambes devenaient plus lourdes. Il regarda à travers le couloir et ne vit qu'une seule porte d'ouverte. Il marcha alors prudemment jusqu'à celle-ci et regarda à l'intérieur afin d'apercevoir Kurt, assis sur le bord de son lit, dans un boxer noir. Il ne rentre définitivement pas chez lui pour le moment.

Kurt était vraiment plus que surpris de voir Sébastian sur le pas de sa porte. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, voilés par la crainte et semblaient deux fois plus grand derrière ses épaisses lunettes.

« **Tu viens à l'intérieur magnifique ? **» demanda Kurt d'une faible voix.

Il vit alors Sébastian avaler fortement et hocher la tête doucement avant de commencer à avancer.

« **Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi.** »

Kurt tapota alors la place libre se trouvant ses côtés et Sébastian continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'il se tint droit devant Kurt. Il voulait s'asseoir, vraiment, mais ne trouva cependant pas le courage de le faire. Il se contenta donc de rester là, maladroitement, espérant que Kurt fasse le premier pas. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard.

« **Vas-tu jouer la carte de l'indifférence ?** » plaisanta Kurt avant d'attraper brutalement Sébastian par les hanches, le faisant haleter de surprise.

Il le plaqua alors contre le matelas et d'un mouvement fluide s'essaya à califourchon sur ses hanches. Ses mains saisirent le bas du tee-shirt de Sébastian, le remontant sur sa poitrine, avant de laisser courir ses doigts le long des abdominaux de Sébastian.

« **Et bien, regarde-toi. Tellement musclé** » dit Kurt avec un sourire tandis que Sébastian, embarrassé, couvrit son visage avec ses mains.

Jamais personne ne l'avait vu torse-nu avant, ajouté au fait que Kurt lui-même l'était et possédait en plus un corps très impressionnant. Un de ceux semblable à ces models présents dans les catalogues qu'il gardait caché sous son lit.

« **Hey, ne cache pas ce joli visage. Je veux voir chacune de ses expressions.** »

Kurt broya ses hanches contre celles de Sébastian et son estomac se contracta fortement.

« **Surtout celle que tu fais lorsque tu viens. Je parie que c'est la plus sexy de toutes.** »

Kurt continua son mouvement quelques secondes de plus avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Il savait comment cela se passer lors des premières fois et s'il continuait ainsi, il allait faire venir Sébastian avant même qu'il ne soit à l'intérieur de lui et ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il voulait.

Il descendit donc des genoux de Sébastian et enleva son sous-vêtement. Sébastian était sûr maintenant que son cœur était prêt à exploser. Il se trouvait à peine à quelques mètres d'un Kurt Hummel complètement nu.

Il avait seulement vu des images d'hommes nus avant. Cela était complètement différent en vrai mais pas si mal.

C'est alors que le fait qu'il allait sûrement devoir se retrouver nu aussi, et très bientôt, lui vint à l'esprit. A cet instant, il eut juste envi de se lever du lit et de franchir rapidement la porte.

Kurt se dirigea vers son tiroir à chaussettes et en sortit la boite de préservatifs qu'il venait juste d'acheter. Il prit également une grande bouteille de lubrifiant. Il en aura beaucoup besoin pour le territoire qu'il s'apprêtait à explorer.

Il se retourna et vit Sébastian à la limite de l'hyperventilation sur le lit. Ses mains se reposaient sur son front et sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement. Kurt se mordit les lèvres à la vue de ce dernier. Il connaissait un moyen infaillible afin de calmer les nerfs de Sébastian.

Il repartit en direction du lit et ses mains s'attaquèrent directement au bouton et à la braguette de son pantalon.

La respiration de Sébastian devint saccadée lorsque Kurt commença à faire glisser son pantalon et son sous-vêtement le long de ses jambes jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvèrent quelque part sur le sol.

Avant que Sébastian ne puisse s'évanouir par manque d'oxygène, Kurt se réinstalla sur lui frottant ainsi doucement leurs érections l'une contre l'autre.

« **Oh Mon Dieu** » hurla Sébastian tandis que ses yeux se fermèrent.

« **Hey shhh magnifique, ne viens pas encore. Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que j'aimerai faire avec toi.** »

Sébastian hocha vivement la tête. Il ne pouvait regarder Kurt en ce moment. Il avait l'impression de se trouver dans des montagnes russes et que le seul moyen afin de rendre tout cela moins effrayant était de simplement fermer les yeux.

Se retrouvant donc privé de la vue, il était maintenant beaucoup plus sensible au touché de Kurt et de sa main qui voyageait à présent sur son corps. D'abord posée sur sa poitrine, elle descendit doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne finalement l'érection de Sébastian recouverte de liquide séminal.

Le pouce de Kurt frotta alors doucement son extrémité et Sébastian frissonna. Il lui arrivait parfois de se le faire à lui-même mais cela avait vraiment une tout autre sensation lorsque c'était fait par quelqu'un d'autre.

La main de Kurt continua sa descente jusqu'à ce qu'il le saisisse fermement, mais non d'une façon inconfortable, en main. Elle commença un mouvement de va et vient sur la longueur de Sébastian tandis que l'autre pétrissait ses testicules.

« **Ouvre tes yeux** » demanda Kurt et Sébastian secoua vigoureusement la tête en une réponse négative.

Il était tout simplement effrayé de le faire à présent. Pour des raisons qu'il ignorait, s'il voyait tout ce qui se passait, cela rendrait en quelque sorte toutes ces choses réelles et il ne se sentait pas encore prêt pour cela.

Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'il était là, nu dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, tandis qu'un garçon plus qu'attrayant était actuellement en train de le masturber.

Soudainement, la main de Kurt se resserra un peu plus et augmenta sa vitesse.

« **Sébastian ouvre tes yeux** » exigea Kurt et cette fois-ci son ton était tellement dur qu'il ne protesta pas.

Les yeux verts et brillants de Sébastian s'ouvrirent donc sous ses lunettes et Kurt sourit d'un air satisfait.

« **Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux. Maintenant je peux les voir rouler sous tes paupières quand je fais ça.** »

Kurt enfonça brusquement son doigt à l'intérieur de Sébastian qui cria. Il était sûr en effet que ses yeux se retournèrent sous ses paupières.

« **Est-ce que tu aimes ça Sébastian ? Est-ce que tu aimes avoir mon doigt à l'intérieur de toi ?** »

Chaque mot habituellement présent dans l'esprit malin de Sébastian semblait s'être envolé à la seconde même où le doigt de Kurt s'était introduit en lui et maintenant tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de hocher la tête comme un idiot.

« **Est-ce que tu veux que je te baise avec mes doigts ? **» grogna Kurt et Sébastian rougit pour la énième fois aujourd'hui.

Hors de question qu'il ne réponde à cette question. Cela était vraiment trop embarrassant.

Il savait que toute sa modestie s'était envolé par la fenêtre à la seconde même où Kurt avait fini de le déshabiller mais il n'en était pas encore là. Il ne pouvait demander à Kurt de lui faire quelque chose et encore moins utiliser un langage aussi grossier. Surtout lorsqu'il ne se parlait déjà pas à lui-même de cette façon dans sa tête.

Le doigt à l'intérieur de lui fut soudainement remplacé par deux et il hurla alors si fort qu'il en vint à recouvrir sa bouche.

Immédiatement, Kurt enleva ses mains et les remplaça par sa bouche. Ils échangèrent quelques baisers mouillés et négligés avant que Kurt ne se recula une fois de plus.

« **Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. Nous sommes seuls donc tu peux être aussi bruyant que tu le souhaites. J'adore te faire crier.** »

Il enfonça alors ses doigts dans Sébastian aussi profondément qu'il le put pour ensuite les ouvrir en un mouvement de ciseau. Involontairement, les hanches de Sébastian se soulevèrent à l'action et c'est alors que Kurt eut une parfaite idée.

Il recourba ses doigts légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'il atteignit le paquet de nerfs profondément enfoui en Sébastian. Il cria alors à pleins poumons et le son retentit comme une douce musique aux oreilles de Kurt. Une sorte de récompense pour avoir trouver la prostate de Sébastian aussi facilement.

Il ne voulait cependant pas trop la stimuler, ne voulant pas qu'il vienne tout de suite.

Kurt décida alors que Sébastian était autant préparé qu'une personne vierge ne pouvait l'être et enleva donc ses doigts avant attraper une fois de plus le lubrifiant. Il déposa le liquide directement sur l'entrée de Sébastian et se positionna correctement.

Sébastian sentit l'extrémité de Kurt effleurer son entrée et fut tenté de fermer ses yeux une fois de plus comme lorsque l'on atteint le sommet des montagnes russes. Vous savez, ce moment le plus terrifiant, celui juste avant de tomber et que votre estomac se contracte, tiraillé entre l'excitement et la peur.

Mais il résista de toutes ses forces. Toute sa vie il avait fermé ses yeux face au monde qui l'entouré. Il était temps à présent de grand les ouvrir et de voir tout ce qui l'entouré avant que tout ne soit fini et qu'il retourne bien sagement à sa triste vie ennuyeuse.

« **Je vais te baisser maintenant** » murmura Kurt au creux de son cou avant de lécher la sueur qui était apparu à cet endroit.

Sébastian ne pouvait toujours pas dire quelque chose d'aussi explicite à Kurt en retour mais il réussi néanmoins à prononcer un faible « oui » juste avant qu'il ne commence à pousser en lui.

Un gémissement, rauque et profond, sorti alors de la bouche de Kurt. Sébastian était tellement serré que la sensation sur son sexe était juste incroyable. Tellement incroyable qu'il ne put résister à s'enfoncer entièrement, laissant Sébastian complètement haletant.

La partie supérieur de son corps se souleva alors et il s'agrippa fermement aux épaules de Kurt.

« **Ku-Kurt** » gémit Sébastian.

Sa voix tremblante et brisée amena Kurt à pousser une fois de plus en lui.

« **Oh-oh Mon Dieu Kurt, ça fait mal. Vraiment mal** » dit-il d'une voix haletante.

« **C'est supposé en effet** » répondit Kurt avant de pousser plus profondément.

Sentir Kurt à l'intérieur de lui était à la fois douloureux et intense. Tellement intense que tout ce qu'il put penser à faire fut de gémir afin de se changer les idées. Une partie de lui voulait le supplier d'arrêter tandis que l'autre voulait le supplier de continuer. Il se senti une fois de plus tiraillé mais cette fois-ci la réponse ne lui vint pas aussi facilement. Kurt souleva une fois de plus ses hanches amenant quelque chose au fond de l'estomac de Sébastian à se tordre.

« **Kurt- oh Kurt** » gémit-il.

Quelque part au fin fond du plaisir sexuel dans lequel son esprit semblait être complètement parti, les mots vinrent à présent à lui manquer et la seule chose qu'il put prononcer fut le nom de Kurt, encore et encore. Exactement comme ce dernier l'avait prédit plus tôt en classe, il était en effet en train de le crier. Mais cela ne ressemblait en rien à quelque chose de joli. Cela sonnait plus comme quelque chose de nécessiteux et pathétique.

Kurt continua de pousser à l'intérieur de Sébastian tandis que ce dernier s'agrippa fermement aux épaules de Kurt à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait en lui.

Aussi bon que cela l'était déjà, Kurt savait cependant que cela serait encore mieux dans une autre position. Il se rapprocha donc de Sébastian, le tenant fermement, avant de faire rouler leurs corps tout en faisant attention à ne pas glisser hors de lui dans le processus.

Désormais allongé sur le dos, Kurt avait à présent une vue imprenable sur un Sébastian nu et en sueur maintenant assis sur lui. Ce dernier se figea et Kurt leva ses hanches afin de pousser en lui.

« **Come on magnifique, je veux que tu prennes le contrôle.** »

Les mots frappèrent Sébastian comme une tonne de briques et une fois de plus il commença à secouer vigoureusement la tête.

« **Non Kurt, je ne peux pas. Je-je...** » bégaya t-il tout en amenant de nouveau ses mains sur son visage afin de le recouvrir une fois de plus.

Kurt agrippa fermement ses deux poignets afin de les en éloigner.

« **Hey, tu peux le faire. Détend-toi ok. Prend une profonde inspiration et détend-toi. Plus tu vas te crisper, plus ça va faire mal.** »

Les mains de Kurt se posèrent tendrement sous ses cuisses et, étonnement, le touché l'apaisa un peu. Il prit alors une profonde inspiration et abaissa ses hanches aussi loin qu'il le put. Kurt releva les siennes et ils se rencontrèrent encore et encore jusqu'à ce que cela devienne agréable.

Le fait que Kurt le regardait ainsi le troublait réellement mais Sébastian essaya de ne pas trop y penser.

Kurt attrapa fermement ses hanches, le maintenant en place, et poussa en lui jusqu'à ce que le son de leur peau claquant fortement l'une contre l'autre fut le seul bruit qui se fit entendre dans la pièce.

Il était tellement enfoui en lui que lorsque Sébastian le sentit cogner contre sa prostate une fois de plus, toutes ses résolutions s'envolèrent et il déjeta sa tête en arrière tout en criant.

« **Oh fuck oui.** »

« **C'est ça bébé. Tu aimes ça ?** » demanda Kurt d'une voix rauque et sexy.

Cette fois-ci, Sébastian hocha simplement la tête. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il venait d'être aussi vulgaire et se sentait vraiment très embarrasser.

Kurt continua d'accélérer jusqu'à ce que l'esprit de Sébastian fut complètement déconnecté de la réalité et que tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était sa libération ainsi que le plaisir que celle-ci lui procurerait.

Il força son corps entier à se détendre avant qu'il ne fut violemment secoué lorsque son orgasme le frappa. Les traînées blanches de sa venue s'étalèrent le long de l'estomac de Kurt.

Il retourna alors Sébastian qui était complètement épuisé et caressa la peau crémeuse de son derrière avant que sa main ne vienne claquer contre ses fesses. Sa peau prit alors une couleur rose vive, semblable à celle que prenait son visage lorsqu'il était embarrassé. Kurt lui donna quelques petites tapes de plus, amenant Sébastian à crier à chacune d'elle.

Kurt s'émerveilla alors aux sons que faisait Sébastian et, après seulement quelques coups de plus, finit par venir. Il resta à l'intérieur de lui aussi longtemps qu'il le put, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement mou.

Il se retira alors et parla avant même que Sébastian ne puisse bouger.

« **C'était vraiment sympa mais on devrait se rhabiller afin que je te ramène chez toi.** »

« **Oh, ok** » acquiesça Sébastian tout en se rasseyant doucement. Son dos tout entier était tellement douloureux qu'il trouva à peine la force de récupérer ses vêtements au sol. Une fois cela fait, ils se rhabillèrent rapidement avant de sortir.

Dans la voiture, Sébastian s'assît sur le côté afin de pouvoir étudier le visage de Kurt pendant qu'il conduisait. Celui-ci restait totalement figé, comme si les deux dernières heures ne signifiaient rien pour lui.

Ils arrivèrent enfin et Kurt se retourna vers lui avec un sourire.

« **Je suppose que je te reverrai bientôt**. »

« **Ouais je suppose** » dit Sébastian en fronçant les sourcils avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« **Hey attend** »

Kurt lui attrapa le poignet et l'attira vers lui avant de l'embrasser avec force.

« **Tu sais, je pense que je pourrais avoir besoin d'un tuteur en Espagnol avec un joli cul dont je pourrais prendre soin après chaque heure d'étude. Sais-tu où je pourrais en trouver un ?** »

Sébastian essaya désespérément de ne pas sourire ou rougir mais n'arriva pas à se contrôler et fit les deux.

« **Oui, je pense savoir.** »

Ils s'embrassèrent une fois de plus, beaucoup plus doucement cette fois-ci.


End file.
